


make no sound

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Peter Shaw has ADHD, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Sort Of, flimsy excuse of a plot, ish, or something like that
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Es gefiel Peter gar nicht, dass sie in letzter Zeit immer häufiger mit Skinny zusammen arbeiten mussten. An sich war das kein Problem. Das Problem war, dass Peter neuerdings vielleicht, ganz möglicherweise, irgendwie, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte, ein ganz kleines bisschen auf Skinny stand.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	make no sound

**Author's Note:**

> Vor genau zwei Jahren habe ich meine erste Story in diesem Fandom gepostet, und ich bin wieder einmal sehr dankbar für jeden Kommentar und jede Nachricht, die ich bekommen habe, und für die Leute, die ich hier kennen gelernt habe 💕  
> Und dafür gibt es jetzt quasi das gleiche, mit dem ich vor zwei Jahren angefangen habe - ein bisschen Peter/Skinny Spaß xD

Es gefiel Peter gar nicht, dass sie in letzter Zeit immer häufiger mit Skinny zusammen arbeiten mussten.

Angefangen hatte es, als er sie wegen Mr Kingstones Erpressung um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Dann war er zu ihnen gekommen, weil er eines Diebstahls verdächtigt worden war und jemanden brauchte, der seine Unschuld bewies.

Dann hatten sie zu ihm gehen müssen, weil er Informationen über einen ihrer Verdächtigen hatte.

Und jetzt hatten sie den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht: Skinnys Wohnung lag dummerweise genau gegenüber der ihrer Verdächtigen, und es gab keine bessere Möglichkeit, um sie zu überwachen.

Deswegen saß Peter jetzt in Skinnys Küche am Fenster, und versuchte, nicht allzu auffällig in den Block auf der anderen Straßenseite zu schauen.

Das schlimmste war jedoch nicht, dass sie in diesem Fall auf Skinny angewiesen waren. In den letzten Monaten hatte war es nun einmal öfter vorgekommen, dass sie Skinny einen Gefallen getan oder einen von ihm eingefordert hatten. Im Augenblick, wenn man diese Sache schon mit einrechnete, waren sie tatsächlich quitt, aber irgendetwas sagte Peter, dass sich das bald wieder ändern würde. Aber wie gesagt, das war nicht das Problem.

Das Problem war, dass Peter neuerdings vielleicht, ganz möglicherweise, irgendwie, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte, ein ganz kleines bisschen auf Skinny stand.

Er war sich nicht mal ganz sicher, wann das passiert war, er wusste nur, dass es ihm inzwischen ziemlich schwer fiel, seine Augen unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

Am Anfang waren es wenigstens noch außergewöhnliche Momente gewesen – Skinny im Anzug, oder oberkörperfrei, aber mittlerweile war es einfach eskaliert.

Eigentlich sollte Peter wirklich aus dem Fenster sehen und darauf achten, wann Mrs Withers, die Verdächtige, ihre Wohnung verließ, damit er Justus und Bob vorwarnen konnte, die gerade dabei waren, an Mrs Withers Arbeitsplatz bei der Rocky Beach Today herumzuschnüffeln.

Tatsächlich hing sein Blick jedoch an Skinny. Und der tat nicht einmal etwas besonders spannendes.

Er lag einfach nur auf dem Sofa in der Ecke, hörte über Kopfhörer Musik und rauchte. Zum Glück hatte er die Augen geschlossen, so bemerkte er vielleicht nicht, dass Peter ihn ständig beobachtete.

Nicht mal auf seine Klamotten konnte Peter es schieben – Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit abgeschnittenen Ärmeln.

Aber die Jeans saß verdammt tief auf Skinnys Hüfte, und das Shirt war ein Stück nach oben gerutscht, und Peter blieb immer wieder an dem Streifen Haut hängen, der dadurch zum Vorschein gekommen war. Die Hüftknochen standen stärker vor als wahrscheinlich gesund war, und hatten den unangenehmen Effekt, Peters Blick an eine andere Stelle zu leiten.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sich von dem Anblick losriss, landete er dann dafür bei Skinnys Gesicht. Ausnahmsweise wirkte er fast entspannt, wippte im Takt mit dem Kopf, zog immer wieder an der Zigarette, was Peter dazu verleitete, seine Lippen anzustarren und die Art, wie er den Rauch einsog und einen Moment später zur Decke bließ.

Abrupt wandte er den Kopf, und starrte wieder nach draußen. In Mrs Withers Wohnung hatte sich nichts getan, in der Küche brannte noch immer Licht, und auch ihr roter Ford parkte noch vor dem Haus.

Seufzend musterte Peter die geblümten Vorhänge, die die Fenster über Mrs Withers‘ zierten, und fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet er das kurze Streichholz hatte ziehen müssen.

Hätte nicht Justus oder Bob hierbleiben können? Die hätten sich wenigstens auf die Überwachung konzentrieren können, ohne sich dabei Skinnys Anwesenheit so verdammt bewusst zu sein. Aber Peter hatte sich auch nicht getraut, zu protestieren, schließlich wollte er seine Freunde nicht auch noch mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass er eventuell Interesse an ihrem Erzfeind entwickelt haben könnte.

Erzfeind war überhaupt ein interessantes Wort, dachte Peter. Vielleicht sollte er Justus oder Bob mal fragen, woher die Bezeichnung eigentlich kam. Denn irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses _Erz_ vor dem _Feind_ etwas mit dem Erz zu tun hatte, das in Bergwerken gewonnen wurde.

Justus und Bob wussten sowas irgendwie immer, und manchmal fragte Peter sich ernsthaft, woher. Klar, sie lasen mehr als er, aber manchmal wusste die beiden Dinge, bei denen er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie einem nicht einfach so in irgendwelchen Büchern begegneten.

„Solltest du nicht Bescheid sagen, wenn die Withers wegfährt?“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Peter zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Skinny vom Sofa aufgestanden und neben ihn getreten war.

Hastig suchten seine Augen die Straße ab – und stellte fest, dass das Licht erloschen und der Ford verschwunden waren.

Er fluchte. „Das hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen!“ Schnell zog er das Handy hervor und schickte Bob eine Nachricht.

„Hast du nicht die ganze Zeit rausgeguckt? Wie hast du das nicht mitbekommen?“, wollte Skinny entgeistert wissen. 

Darauf sagte Peter lieber nichts. Stattdessen stand er auf. „Ich geh mal rüber und schau mich in der Wohnung um“, verkündete er.

„Soll ich mitkommen?“, bot Skinny zu seiner Überraschung an.

Eigentlich wäre es Peter lieber, wenn er alleine gehen könnte – dann würde er wenigstens nicht so leicht abgelenkt werden. Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“

Er hob seinen Rucksack mit dem Dietrichset und der Kamera von einem der Küchenstühle auf und steuerte die Wohnugstür an. Tatsächlich folgte Skinny ihm, und Peter verkniff sich ein Seufzen.

Sie legten den Weg bis ins Haus gegenüber schweigend zurück. Erst als sie vor Mrs Withers Tür standen und Peter sich zum Schloss hinunter beugte, erkundigte Skinny sich: „Wonach suchen wir?“

„Nach allem, was mit ihrer Arbeit bei der Zeitung zu tun hat.“ Vorsichtig schob Peter einen Dietrich ins Schloss. „Und nach allem, was mit Geld zu tun hat – Rechnungen und Kontoauszüge und so. Und was dir sonst noch komisch vorkommt.“

„Was mir _komisch vorkommt_ , aha.“ Skinny lachte spöttisch. „Genauer gehts nicht?“

Klickend sprang das Schloss auf und Peter öffnete die Tür. „Das hab ich früher auch immer gefragt“, gab er zu, „Aber man erkennt es wirklich, wenn man es sieht.“

Justus und er hatten so manche Diskussion über die Natur einen Hinweises geführt, doch inzwischen hatte er wirklich einsehen müssen, dass Hinweise viel mit ihrem Kontext zu tun hatten, und man vorher nie ganz genau wissen konnte, wonach man eigentlich suchte.

Sie zogen die Wohnungstür wieder hinter sich zu, und sahen sich kurz um. Die Wohnung war überschaubar, eine kleine Küche, ein winziges Bad, Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer, außerdem eine Abstellkammer.

Peter ging ins Schlafzimmer hinüber, wo ein Schreibtisch an der Wand stand. Seine Hoffnung, Skinny würde sich das Wohnzimmer vornehmen, bestätigte sich leider nicht. Stattdessen spazierte Skinny hinter ihm her, und steuerte das Bett an, während Peter sich die Papiere auf dem Tisch besah.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du im Nachttisch was wichtiges findest“, stellte er fest. 

Skinny grinste ihn an, und Peter musste widerwillig zugeben, dass er Skinnys dämlichen Grinsen in letzter Zeit wirklich etwas abgewinnen konnte. Es wirkte immer so sorglos und selbstzufrieden, und irgendwie gefiel ihm das.

„Aber dafür ist es interessant“, erklärte Skinny und zog die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens auf.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Peter sich wieder dem Schreibtisch zu. Mrs Withers war offenbar eine ordentliche Frau, und das machte vieles einfacher. Schnell fand er zwischen all den _Steuer_ -, _Rechnungen_ \- und _Gehaltsabrechnungen_ -Ordnern einen, der auffällig unbeschriftet war.

Während er versuchte, aus den Unterlagen schlau zu werden, begann Skinny hinter ihm, seine Fundstücke zu kommentieren.

„Die Frau hat n paar interessante Fetische“, verkündete er, und unwillkürlich drehte Peter sich zu ihm um.

Die Frage, was Skinny meinte, lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er verkniff sie sich. Denn bei genauerem Nachdenken wollte er ganz sicher nicht mit Skinny Norris über irgendetwas reden, was sich auch nur in der Nähe von Sex befand.

„Das ist nicht, was ich mit _komisch_ meinte“, rang er sich ab.

„Nein?“ Wieder lachte Skinny. Ihm schien die ganze Sache entschieden zu viel Spaß zu machen.

Als Peter nicht antwortete, sondern die Kamera hervorholte um einige Seiten des Ordners zu fotographieren, zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern und stieß die Schublade mit einem Fußtritt wieder zu.

„Ich geh mal ins Wohnzimmer“, sagte er und war auch schon verschwunden.

Peter atmete auf. So konnte er auf jeden Fall besser arbeiten.

Für eine Weile suchten sie schweigend, nur ab und zu rief Skinny Peter zu sich, um ihm etwas zu zeigen.

Überraschenderweise stellte er sich tatsächlich ziemlich gut an, und bemerkte einige Details, die Peter garantiert entgangen wären. Er schob es darauf, dass Skinny eben selbst ein Kleinkrimineller war, und Skinny grinste zustimmend, als er den Gedanken aussprach.

Schließlich trafen sie sich im Flur, beratschlagten kurz, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts vergessen hatten.

In diesem Moment kamen draußen Schritte die Treppe hinauf, und vor der Tür klimperte ein Schlüsselbund.

Erschreckt sahen sie sich an. Dann fluchte Skinny, während Peters Augen durch die Wohnung huschten. Es gab keine guten Verstecke hier – unters Bett konnten sie nicht, hinter dem Sofa würde man sie sofort entdecken, und im Wandschrank war nicht genug Platz für sie beide.

Geistesgegenwärtig zerrte Skinny ihn in die winzige Abstellkammer, die Peter gerade noch durchsucht hatte. 

Der Lichtschalter war nur leider außen, sodass sie im Dunkeln standen. Im nächsten Moment hörte Peter, wie die Wohnungstür geöffnet wurde.

Er hoffte nur, dass Mrs Withers nicht ausgerechnet etwas aus der Abstellkammer brauchte.

Vorsichtig lauschte er in die Wohnung. Als er Skinnys Atem auf der Haut spürte, wurde er sich abrupt bewusst, wie nah sie sich waren. 

Sein Oberarm war gegen Skinnys Brust gedrückt, und irgendwie hatte Skinnys Hand den Weg auf seinen Hintern gefunden. Er überlegte gerade, welchem bescheuerten Zufall er das zu verdanken hatte – er brauchte definitiv keinen weiteren Anreiz, um sich Skinnys Hände auf seinem Körper vorzustellen! – als dieser mit unverkennbarer Absicht zufasste.

„Skinny, was soll das?“, flüsterte Peter. Es kam deutlich verwirrter und weniger ärgerlich heraus, als er es sich gewünscht hätte. Denn wenn er ganz ehrlich war, er fand es nicht so schlimm, wie er vermutlich sollte.

„Ach komm schon, Schisser“, Peter konnte das dreckige Grinsen in Skinnys Stimme hören, „Ich hab doch gemerkt, wie du mich anguckst.“

Peter hätte ihm gerne widersprochen, aber er hatte leider nicht so richtig viel zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er die Finger von Skinnys anderer Hand an seinem Kinn. Halbherzig brachte er ein „Hey!“ hervor, während Skinny ihn mit sanftem Druck dazu brachte, dorthin zu sehen, wo vermutlich sein Gesicht war. 

„Dein Zug, Schisser“, murmelte er dann, und vielleicht bildete Peter sich das ein, aber seine Stimme schien in der Dunkelheit rauer zu klingen, und _das_ machte Dinge mit ihm, über die er lieber gar nicht so genau nachdachte.

Ehe er es sich versah, hatte er sich zu Skinny gelehnt. Zuerst erwischte er nur den Mundwinkel, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte Skinnys Griff an seinem Kinn sich verstärkt und ihn den Zentimeter zur Seite gezogen.

In den letzten Wochen hatte Peter wirklich bedenklich oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es sich anfühlen könnte, Skinny zu küssen, und wie sich heraus stellte, war es noch viel besser als gedacht.

Skinnys Lippen waren weicher, als er erwartet hatte, und Skinny küsste mit einem Nachdruck, der ihm glatt den Atem raubte.

Die Hand von seinem Kinn wanderte in seine Haare, griff dort beinahe grob zu, und Peter unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen.

Er drehte sich ein Stückchen in dem engen Raum, damit er nicht mehr in einem seltsamen neunzig Grad Winkel zu Skinny stand. Der ergriff sofort die Gelegenheit, Peter enger an sich zu ziehen.

Als Peter heute Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte er definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, dass er in einer dunklen Abstellkammer mit Skinny Norris rumknutschen würde. Aber er würde sich ganz bestimmt auch nicht darüber beschweren.

Ganz von selbst fassten seine Hände nach Skinny, waren unter dessen T-Shirt gerutscht, bevor Peter auch nur bemerkte, was er tat.

Skinnys Haut war warm, von unebenen Narben gezeichnet, bei denen Peter sich unwillkürlich fragte, wie Skinnys Rücken wohl bei Licht aussah. 

Aber bevor er allzu genau darüber nachdenken konnte, drängte Skinny ihn noch ein wenig mehr gegen das Regal in seinem Rücken, küsste ihn erneut, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb.

Dann löste Skinny sich ein kleines Stück von ihm und flüsterte ganz leise in sein Ohr: „Wer zuerst ein Geräusch macht, hat verloren.“

Bevor Peter nachfragen konnte, wie Skinny das meinte, wanderte seine Hand von Peters Hintern zwischen sie, machte kurzen Prozess mit den Reißverschlüssen ihrer Jeans.

Die erste Berührung von Skinnys Fingern auf seiner Haut hätte Skinny schon fast den Sieg eingebracht. Doch in genau diesem Moment fiel in der Wohnung etwas herunter und erinnerte Peter abrupt daran, dass sie nicht zum Spaß in dieser Abstellkammer standen.

Er schluckte das Stöhnen wieder herunter, doch bevor er Skinny darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, was für eine abgrundtief miserable Idee das hier war, küsste dieser ihn erneut. Was zusammen mit der Bewegung seiner Hand dazu führte, dass der Protest Peter gleich wieder abhanden kam.

Nicht, dass er allzu böse darüber gewesen wäre, dafür fühlte es sich viel zu gut an.

Unwillkürlich drängte er sich Skinnys Fingern entgegen, das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut drohte, ihn wahnsinnig zu machen.

Offenbar wusste Skiny, was er tat, die Dunkelheit schien ihm keine Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, und darüber dachte Peter lieber gar nicht erst genauer nach. Das fiel ihm ausgesprochen leicht – seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Skinny gerichtet.

Erneut trafen ihre Lippen zusammen, der Kuss grob und gierig, und Skinny entzog ihm die Kontrolle, noch bevor Peter sie erlangen konnte.

„Oh fuck“, entschlüpfte es ihm, „fuck, Skinny-“

Skinnys leises Lachen brachte ihn dazu, sich der Berührung nur noch mehr entgegen zu pressen.

„Ich hab gewonnen, Schisser“, murmelte Skinny, und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Peter einfiel, wovon er redete. Diese Regel, die Skinny festgelegt hatte, hatte er schon wieder völlig vergessen.

Er fragte sich gerade, ob seine Niederlage jetzt auch irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte, als Skinny eine Hand um seinen Oberarm schloss.

„Los, auf die Knie“, befahl Skinny. Dann stockte er kurz. „Oder ist das n Problem für dich?“, hakte er überraschend rücksichtsvoll nach.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn Skinny ihn nicht sehen konnte. Dass er gleichzeitig der Aufforderung folgte, beantwortete die Frage aber wahrscheinlich auch so.

Denn es war tatsächlich kein Problem – seit seiner Trennung von Kelly hatte Peter ein wenig _experimentiert_ , wie Jeffrey es grinsend nannte.

Es war nicht ganz leicht, sich im Dunkeln in dem engen Raum zu sortieren, aber irgendwie gelang es Peter ohne größere Peinlichkeiten.

* * *

„Fuck, hast du mitbekommen, ob die Withers wieder raus aus der Wohnung ist?“, erkundigte Skinny sich zehn Minuten später.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung.“

Für eine Sekunde verharrten sie beide im Dunkeln und lauschten.

Dann murmelte Skinny: „Scheiß drauf.“

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er an Peter vorbei gelangt und die Tür geöffnet. Bevor Peter ihn aufhalten konnte, hatte er die kleine Kammer verlassen.

Doch sie hatten Glück – Mrs Withers war nun offensichtlich wirklich zur Arbeit gefahren.

Zögernd sah Peter zu Skinny. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er erwartete, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Skinny bei Licht zu betrachten nach dem, was gerade passiert war.

Aber das selbstzufriedene Grinsen weckte in ihm nur das Bedürfnis, Skinny erst eine zu verpassen und ihn dann noch mal zu küssen.

„Wollten Jonas und Andrews jetzt eigentlich her kommen?“, erkundigte Skinny sich auffällig beiläufig.

Als Peter den Kopf schüttelte und erwiderte, dass sie im Café gegenüber der Zeitung Stellung beziehen wollten, um Mrs Withers im Auge zu behalten, wenn sie wieder ging, wurde Skinnys Grinsen noch breiter.

„Dann würde uns sozusagen keiner davon abhalten, es uns in meinem Schlafzimmer gemütlich zu machen?“, stellte er mit einem Ton fest, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was er mit _gemütlich machen_ meinte.

Peter rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er es trotzdem wie eine Frage klingen ließ. Und auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er ein bisschen rot geworden war, nickte er schnell.

„Wunderbar.“ Skinny legte Peter einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn auf die Wohnungstür zu. „Ich hab nämlich noch so die ein oder andere Idee, was ich gerne mit dir anstellen würde.“

„Hab ich ein Mitspracherecht?“, wollte Peter wissen, aber er musste dabei lachen.

Skinny warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Nur, wenn du brav bist“, erwiderte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

Und der Gedanke gefiel Peter viel besser, als er sollte.

**Author's Note:**

> [Wikipedia-Eintrag zur Vorsilbe „Erz-“](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erz-), für die, die sich auch schon mal die gleiche Frage gestellt haben wie Peter xD


End file.
